


Let your hair down

by seriesly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hermione just wants to help, headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriesly/pseuds/seriesly
Summary: Minerva has a headache. Hermione just knows it's from that tight bun of hers.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Let your hair down

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short snapshot some time ago and haven't found a way to implement it into any of my current WIPs, so here you go.

"Class dismissed," a cool voice announces. The seventh year students slowly file out the Transfigurations classroom. Hermione is chatting with Harry and Ron when she sees her Professor gently rubbing her temples, obviously fighting a headache.

Hermione is not even thinking twice, when she mutters the throwaway remark. "It's probably the tight bun."

Minerva, with her acute hearing ability, looks up surprised. "What did you say?" 

Hermione was ready to leave and stops with wide eyes "Oh. Um. I said it's probably your bun, Professor McGonagall. It's... Um. Very tight. You should give your hair a break from it - do you ever just leave it open?" 

"No, of course not. The hair would get everywhere and I already have to deal with my animagus' shedding winter coat." 

"Not even to sleep?"

The formidable woman looks at Hermione with a sharp look over her glasses. "No." Hermione winces. 

"It really helps. I don't wear my hair like this, not because i'm unable to make a ponytail, it just really hurts after a while. Just try it."  
With that parting comment she picks up the bag from her chair and turns to the door. Before fully facing the door, however, she sees the movement in the corner of her eye. Surprised she looks back at her professor. Her professor, that is currently working on undoing the bun. 

After a few seconds long black tresses of hair fall down on her shoulders. She rakes her long fingers through the soft wavy hair and moans quietly at the lingering pain, without even noticing that Hermione has yet to leave the room.  
Hermione swallows but her mouth is dry. She swallows again. She knows she should just go right now, but for the life of her, she can't move away from the sight before her.

After running her hands along her scalp for a few more seconds, Minerva opens her eyes again, only to find the slightly breathless student in front of her. When their eyes meet, the spell on Hermione is finally broken.  
Momentarily Minerva feels embarrassed that a student of hers has seen such a reaction to undoing a simple hairstyle. For a short moment it's utterly quiet because neither of them know what to say.

Then Hermione clears her throat and croaks "So, does it feel better now?," cringing slightly at her voice.  
Minerva gives her a small but true smile. "Immensely."

"Good, that's good. Um... See you around then, Professor." She turns and hurries out of the room. 

Emerald green eyes follow her until she isn't visible anymore.


End file.
